Love Alone
by AvrilLavigne339
Summary: Avril had everything; a great family, life, and friends. Then something tragic happened. Now she's not the bubbly girl she used to be. She's now depressed and insincere . But can one boy change all of that? Will Avril open to James and find love or will she be forever alone?
1. Intro

Characters

Avril Lavigne As Avril Lavigne Knight J

ames Maslow As James Diamond

Kendall Schmidt As Kendall Knight

Malese Jow As Lucy Stone

AimeeTeegarden As Stacy Lancaster

Matt Lanter As Alec Rivera

Dean Geyer As Ryan Collins

Peyton Meyer As Peyton Miller

Sabrina Carpenter As Sabrina Wright

Rowan Blanchard As Riley Collins

Bradley Steven Perry As Dustin Sanchez

Ciara Bravo As Katie Hudson

Jack Griffo As Jack Lancaster

Chris Colfer As Kurt Hummel

Darren Criss As Blaine Anderson

Cory Monteith As Finn Hudson

Lea Michele As Rachel Berry

Aeriel Miranda As Zoe Williams

Antagonist's

Ryan Collins

Zoe Williams

Love Interests

Avril Lavigne Knight/James Diamond

Kendall Knight/Lucy Stone

Stacy Lancaster/Alec Rivera/Ryan Collins

Riley Collins/Peyton Miller

Sabrina Wright/Dustin Sanchez

Katie Hudson/Jack Lancaster

Finn Hudson/Rachel Berry

Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson


	2. Prolouge

_Avril_

_I ran as I fast as I could. I had to get away from him. I didn't want him to hurt me anymore than he did. "Help," I screamed. "No one can hear you scream," He said. Then he grabbed me the shoulders and forced me to turn around. The next thing I knew was that his mouth was on mine. When he pulled away he had a smug look on his face. "It only get worse if you scream," He said. "Please just let me go," I asked. He smiled evilly at me and forced me to kiss him again. This time when he pulled away, I punched him in the face and ran. "You'll pay for this," He said. I ignored him and just kept running until I finally got home. When I got inside I noticed that I was bleeding. "Avril what happened?" Kendall asked. "Nothing," I lied. "I just fell." "Avril you can't bleed like that from a fall," Kendall said. "What really happened?" I took a deep breath. "I was sexually abused." "Who did this to you?" Kendall asked. "Ryan."_


	3. Chapter 1- Pretty Hurts (Part 1)

~2 Years Later~

_Avril_

"Mom we have everything packed," Kendall said. "I know sweetie," Mom said. "I'm going to miss you." Then she pulled us in for a hug. "Listen Avril I know you how feel about people ever since that incident with Ryan, " She said. "But just know that there is a boy out there waiting for you."_ I didn't say anything because I didn't need to she knew that I loved her. Then all of a sudden Alec's car pulled up. I gave mom a look._ "I know," She said. _I gave her kiss and got in the car. When we got in the car they all started. joking an laughing, while I looked at the window._ "Guys I forgot to tell you that my cousin and some of his friends are staying with us," Alec said. "Are they nice?" Rachel asked. "Because if they hurt Avril " Relax they won't hurt her," Alec said. "I'm just worried that they will turn out to be like Ryan," Rachel said. _Everyone was quiet after that._ "They're nothing like him, Alec said. _Nobody said anything after that. We just sat their in silence for the rest of the ride. _

_James_

"So were staying with your cousin and his friends," Blaine asked. "Yeah," I said. "Have you met them before?" He asked. "No," I replied. "I bet they're all losers," Zoe said. "Why are you here?" I asked. "I came to see you Jamie," She said. "I have no feelings for you," I said. "Well we will see about that," Zoe said. _Then Zoe left. All of a sudden my phone rang._ "Hello," I answered. "James it's Alec," Alec said. "Hey Alec," I said. "Why are you calling?" "I'm calling to tell you we've just got here and to come down to The Pier so you guys can meet our friends." "Okay,"I said. Do you want to come pick you guys up?" Alec asked. "No thanks we'll walk," I replied. "Okay," He said. Th_en he hung up._ "Guys we going The Pier," I said. "Why?" Blaine and Finn asked. "So we can meet their friends," I said. "How long will take it?" Katie asked. "About 30 minutes," I said. _Then we began walking. After 30 tiring minutes we made it there._ "Hey Alec," I said. "Hey," Alec called back. "Come over and introduce yourselves."_ Then we all walked over there. "_I'm Rachel," A brunette haired girl said. "I'm Kurt," A golden haired boy said. "I'm Stacy," A brown haired girl said. "I'm Dustin," A dark haired boy said. "I'm Sabrina," A blonde haired girl said. "I'm Jack," A dirty blonde boy said. "I'm Riley," Another brunette haired girl said. "I'm Peyton," A blonde haired boy said. "I'm Kendall," Another dirty haired blonde hair boy said. "I'm James," I said. "And that's Blaine, Finn, and his sister Katie." "Nice to meet you," Blaine, Finn, and Katie said in unison. "Well I guess that's everybody," I said. "No it's not," Alec said._ Then all of a sudden a beautiful_ _girl with black and blonde hair stepped out from behind Kendall._ "James meet my sister Avril," Kendall said.

Avril

"Hi," He said. "I'm James." _I opened my mouth and tried to speak but nothing came out._ "What's wrong with you," A voice said. "You can't speak."_ I turned around to see a girl with light brown skin, brown hair and hazel eyes. "_Did you hear me?" She asked. "Come on speak boy. Speak." _I tried to speak but nothing came out but a squeak_. "Speak you stupid dog," She said. _I winced at those words because they reminded me of 'Him'._

**_Flashback_**

"_Speak dog," He said as he slapped me. I said nothing. "I said speak!" Then he punched me. Tears began fall out of my eyes. "Please don't hurt me," I said. Ryan punched me again and pinned me down on to the bed. "I am going something worse than hurt you," He said. "I am going to destroy you." Then he ripped my clothes off. "I am going to enjoy this," Ryan said. Then he climbed onto and me. "No," I said. then I pushed him off of me_."Avril!"_ I looked to up to see James standing there._ "It's okay, she's gone."_Then he wiped my tears away. I looked him in the eyes and felt something I'd never. felt before. Love. I was in love with him._


	4. Chapter 2- Heartbreaks (Part 2)

(That Same Day)

(At the beach)

_Lucy_

_I was walking around the beach with nothing to do so I decided to call Alec._ "Hey Alec," I said. "I was wondering if I could come over later." "Sure," Alec said. "I'm actually glad you called because I have someone I want to set you up with." "Alec," I said firmly. "Come on just go on one date," He asked. "Fine, but I'm not going to be happy." "We'll see about that." "Wait who are setting me up with?" "James," He said.. _Then he hung up._

~2 Hours Later~

_Kendall_

_I was sitting in the house by myself while everyone was outside getting to know each other. When I heard a knock on the door so I went to open it and saw the most gorgeous girl standing there._ "Wow," I said. "Wow what?" She asked. "Your gorgeous," I said. _She turned bright red_. "I'm sorry," I said. "It's okay," She said. "I was about to say the same thing about you." _She realized what she said then she covered her mouth._ "Are you flirting with me?" I asked. "Yes," She said. "Wait you were?" I asked surprisingly. "I'm sorry," She said again. "Hey you don't have to apologize, I was flirting with you too." "Really?" "Yeah, I hope this isn't to forward but can we go on a date." "Yes." "You know what I just realized." "What?" "We don't know each others name." "I guess we should've introduced ourselves first." _I let out a small laugh._ "I'm Kendall," I said. "Lucy," the girl said. "Now that's out of the way let's go on our date." "You already picked out a place?" Lucy asked shocked. "Yeah I thought of it when I saw you." _She playfully rolled her eyes and took my hand._ "So where are we going?" "You'll find out." "Can't you just tell me?" "Nope." "Jerk."_ Then she playfully hit my arm._ "I think you're the jerk," I said. "I don't like you anymore." "Oh really," I said. "Yep," She said. I pulled my face close to hers. "How about now?" I asked. "Just kiss me," she said. And that's exactly what I did. "Wow," She said. "Yeah wow," I said back. "Were back," A bunch of voices said. "Hey guys," I said. "This my girlfriend Lucy." "Wait Lucy's your girlfriend?" Alec asked. "Yeah why do to know each other?" I asked. "Yeah," Alec said. "She called me early and asked to come over. What didn't expect was that she had two dates tonight." "What do you mean?" I asked. "Well when she called I told her I wanted to set her up with somebody at first she said no but in the end I convinced her to go on a date with James." I_ turned to Lucy who was looking guilty_. "Kendall... "Just don't talk to me," I said. _Then I began walking towards my room but someone grabbed my arm I turned around to see Lucy standing there._ "Let go of me," I snapped. "Just tell me where going," She asked. "Back home to Minnesota."


	5. Chapter 3- Could You Be Home

A_**/N You should listen to Heffron Drive's Could You Be Home while reading this I suggest the remix version because it fits the story better**_

_Kendall_

_I searched for her everywhere, but I couldn't find her. I was about to give up and the call the police, but that's when I saw her. She was lying on the ground with dirt all over her face._ "Lucy," I said. "Are you hurt?" "Why are you here?" She asked_. I was about to ask her was she hurt again, but then I saw that her leg was bleeding. So I took off my shirt and tied it around her leg and picked her up._ "What are you doing?" "You can't walk so I'm carrying you away from this storm." "Why are you here?" Lucy asked. "I thought you hated me." "James told me everything," I said. "I came to find you but they told me you went out in the storm so here I am."

**_Flashback_**

_They had just canceled my flight be cause there was a storm coming. so I began to walk home, but then all of a sudden James pulled up in his car. "You need a ride," He said. I nodded my head and got into the car. "Hey look Lucy is sorry about earlier and i think you should forgive her." "She played me James," I said. "She knew that you two had a date but she chose not to tell me." "She didn't tell you did she," James said. "Tell me what?" I asked. "We canceled the date." "What?" I said shocked. "We tried to call Alec but he didn't answer." "So Lucy came over early to tell Alec but I was there instead," I finished. "God I should've let her explain." James put a hand on my back. "I have to fix this," I said. "I don't she's up for talking," James said. "After you yelled at her and left she started crying." "I don't care James," I said. "I'm going make this right." James gave me a smile. "What?" I said. "No guy has cared this much about Lucy before." "Why do you say that?" I asked. "I'll let your girlfriend explain that." "She's not my girlfriend," I said. "Yet." James was about say something but his phone rang. "Hey Alec," James said. Alec must have told him something horrible because the car jerked back. "I'll tell him," James said. "He's in the car with me." "Tell me what?" I asked. "Lucy's missing." When he said those words my whole body froze. "Stop the car," I demanded. "Kendall you can't go out the... " "Lucy is out there," I snapped. "Kendall.." "James if you don't stop this car I will jump out of it." The car still didn't stop, so I opened the door and jumped out of it. "Kendall get back... " No I'm going to find Lucy," I said. Then I took off._

**_End of flashback_**

You came out here for me?" "Of course," I said. "I care about you." "It didn't seem like it at the house," Lucy said. "I'm sorry," I said. "I wasn't thinking." "Its OK... "No its not," I said. "You didn't deserve all those things I said about you." "Yes I... _I cut her off with a kiss_. " What was that for?" Lucy asked. "Its a shame to kiss the girl I like," I said. "But I thought you hated me," Lucy said. "What gave you that idea?" I asked. "Earlier what happened... "Hey can we not discuss that," I said. _Then I pulled her in for another kiss._ "Wow," She said. "Wow is right," I said. "Can you put down now?" She asked. "Why?" "I want to try something."_ I happily obliged to her demand._ "So what do you want to try?" I asked. "This," She said. _Then she put her hands on my chest and kissed me. I pulled her in closer and put my hand in her hips. The kiss would've lasted longer if James hadn't pulled up in his car._ "I see you two made up," He said. "Shut up," Lucy said while blushing. "So why did you guys call off the date," I asked. "I'm in love with somebody else," James said. "Avril," I replied. "I know she's your little sister... " Go for it," I told him. "I see the way she looks at you." "Thanks," James said. "But if you break her heart I will... "I will never do that," James said. "But if I do I'd probably hurt myself before you do." "You really care about her don't you?" Lucy said. "Yes," James said. "Yes I do. Now are you two going get in the car or just stand outside and talk about my love life."_ I rolled at my eyes at James and helped Lucy get in the car._

_Avril_

_Where are they? I hope they are okay._ "Ladies and gentlemen I present to you Kucy," James said. "I told you not to us call us that," Lucy and Kendall said in unison. "Wait you guys are together?" Kurt asked. "Its a long story," Lucy said. "No its not," Kendall said. "I was being a jerk and didn't give her a chance to explain." "But were okay now," Lucy said. _Kendall smiled and kissed on her the cheek. I ran out of the room. I couldn't take it anymore. Everybody has somebody but me._ "Are you okay?" _I turned around and saw James standing_._** Like you care,**_ I signed._** I do care,** _James signed. _**You know sing language**_, I singed. _**Yeah I have a cousin who's deaf**_, James signed._** Oh**_, I signed._** So how did you become deaf,**_ James signed back. "Oh god I'm stupid." _**Your not stupid**_, I signed. "You can hear me?" James said. _**I'm not deaf**_, I signed. _**Something happened..**._ "And it made you not want to talk," James said. "I know how that feels." _**You do,**_ I signed. "Yeah my dad had an affair with another woman," James said._** I'm sorry,** _I signed. "Its okay," James said. "He was a douche anyway."_ I let out small laugh._ "You have a cute laugh," James said. _I blushed deep red._ "Sorry," he said._** Its fine,**_ I signed._** I just never get that.**_ "Well I find that hard to believe," he said. _**Why**_, I signed. " Because your beautiful."_ I blushed and looked down_. "Avril," James said_. As soon as I looked up a pair of lips met mine. I pulled back._ "You don't like me that do you," James said. "God I'm so stu..._ I cut him off with a kiss. He was surprised when I kissed him at first (I was too) but then he began to kiss back. Soon we had to pull back for air._ "Wow," James said. Yeah wow, I signed. "So where does this leave us?" James asked. _**I was hoping that we could be friends**_, I signed. "Oh," James said._** But I want us to be something more**_, I signed. "Avril would you like to ?" Yes James, I signed. I'll be you girlfriend. "Actually I was going to ask to on a date," James said. Oh, I signed. "But I like the sound of you being my girlfriend," James said. _Then he pulled in by my hips and kissed me._

Kurt

They've been out there for a long time I hope James didn't hurt her. "Relax,"Blaine said. "James won't hurt her." "How do you know?" I snapped. "God I'm sorry I didn't... "It's okay," Blaine said. "You are just worried about your girlfriend. I get it." "Girlfriend?" I said confused. "You say that like you're confused," Blaine said. "Well I am Gay," I said. "Oh you are," Blaine said. "Yeah," I said. _I must be imagining things because I thought I heard Blaine say that he still has a chance with me. _"Did you just say that you still have a chance with me?" I asked. "You heard that?" Blaine said. "I wasn't sure at first but now I am," I said. "So what are you going to do about it?" Blaine asked. "This," I said. _Then I pulled him for a kiss. Blaine was shocked at first but then he began to kiss back. When that happened I pulled him closer by the hips and deepened the kiss._"If you two are done making out with each other, you should know that James and Avril are still outside," Finn said. _We pulled back and blushed. _"I wonder what they're doing," Peyton and Riley asked. "Let's just give them some more time," Dustin said. "They could be talking about something important." _We all agreed with Dustin to give them a little more time._

_30 or 40 minutes later_

"Okay what the hell are they doing out there," Rachel asked. "Let's go check on them," Sabrina said. _Then we all went outside to check on them. We got outside we were shocked about what we saw. James was laying on top Avril and they were kissing each other passionately. Then all of sudden Kendall walked up and pulled James off of Avril. James didn't even get a chance to explain himself before Kendall punched him. _"You said it was okay," James said while running away. "I said I was fine with you having feelings for her," Kendall said. "Not to stick your tongue down her throat." "Next time give better details," James said. "There won't be a next time for you," Kendall growled as sprinted after James. _James screamed and began running away to get from Kendall. _"This is going to be one crazy summer," Blaine said. _We all nodded our heads in agreement._**  
**


	6. Chapter 4- Guess Who's Back

Authors note: Something's big is going to happen with Avril in this chapter and the next one. Post Message me your guesses for the next chapter and if you get it right you can get a sneak peak at the next chapter. P.S. This chapter is just going to be in Avril's Point Of View

(2 months later)  
Avril  
"I can't believe we've been here for two months and we haven't done anything yet," Stacy said. _**There's an open bash tonight,**_ I signed. "What's that?" Peyton asked. _**It's like an concert where small bands play at, but its also like an talent show**_, I signed. "That sounds cool," Sabrina said. "What time is it?" _**It starts at 5:00,**_ I signed. _**Do you guys want to go?**_ "Sure," We all said. "But what can we do in the mean time?" Riley asked. "We could go to a beach and then throw an bonfire before the open bash," Dustin said. "That sounds like an great idea," Sabrina said. "Alright," Alec said, "Lets hit the beach."  
_

(At the beach)  
"Whoo," Dustin said, "Surfing time." "_**Remind why is Sabrina dating Dustin?" I signed .**_ "I have no idea," Alec said. "Oh yeah and James wants you to meet him at the boathouse." Where is it? I signed. "Down the beach and then turn to right," Alec said _**Thanks, **_I signed. _Then I walked down the beach and towards the boathouse. After twenty tiring minutes I finally made it to the boathouse_. "Hey beautiful," James said. _**Hey, **_I signed while blushing. "Your cute when you blush you know that right?" James asked. _I shook my head no._ "Well you are," James said. _Then he brushed my hair back from my face and pulled my face upwards._ "So beautiful," James said. **_What are you doing?_** I signed. "I think you know,"James said. I_** think I need a reminder,**_I signed. "First I do this," James said as he grabbed my hips. "Then I would pull you so close to me to where our bodies and lips almost touch." _**What would you do next?**_I signed. "I would do this," James said. _Then he pulled me in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, slow, and romantic. Wow, I signed as the kiss ended. That was kind of amazing._ "Yeah it was," James said, "Man we should get going it's almost time for the bonfire."_** Or we could stay and do this,**_ I signed. T_hen I pulled James in for another kiss. This kiss was different from all kisses we have had, this kiss was more passionate and heated._ "Avril I think we should stop before things get out of hand," James said. _**Yeah that's probably a good idea,**_ I signed. "We should hurry before were late," James said.**_ That's probably a good idea,_** I signed. _Then all of a sudden he picked me up and carried me out of the boathouse.__** What are you doing, **_I signed. "Carrying my girlfriend," James said, "Is there a problem with that." _**No,**_ I signed. _**Its just that no one has ever done anything like this for me before.**_ "What do you mean by that?" _**My past boyfriends just wanted to have their way with me or just used me to get to Stacy,**_I signed. "Well they are stupid," James said, "and they missed out on an amazing girl." "Are you guys going to stand there flirting or are going to come join us," Jack called. "We're coming," James shouted. _Then he started to walk towards our friends._ "Took you guys long enough," Jack said, "What were guys doing making out?" _James let out a no while I blushed._ "You guys did make out didn't you," Katie said. "I said no," James said. "Then how come Avril's blushing?" Sabrina asked. "Probably because you're embarrassing her," James said. "If you guys didn't make out how come you lipstick on your neck?" Stacy asked. "Okay maybe we made out a little," James said. "Yes," Alec yelled out, "I knew it." _We all shot him a weird look_. "What?" Alec asked. "You are so weird," I chuckled. I don't know why, but everyone looked at me weird. "What? Why are looking at me that?" "Avril you just talked," Kendall said, "You just talked!" Kendall screamed._ I just talked. I just talked for first time ever since the incident with Ryan happened. I guess mom was right._"Say something else," Kendall begged. "I missed talking to you guys," I said. "We missed you talking to us too," Rachel said. "Not to be rude or anything but why did you stop talking in the first place?" Blaine asked. "I'm not ready to talk about it," I said quietly, "I hope you guys won't hate me." "We could never hate you," Finn said, "Even though I've only known you for two months you feel family to me." "Us too," Blaine and Katie said. "Avril," Lucy said. "Yeah," I said. _Lucy walked over and pulled me into a tight hug._ "You are like the sister I always wanted, brave, honest and beautiful." "Thanks," I said. I smiled and turned towards James. "What am I to you?" I asked. "What are to me?" James repeated. He walked over and pulled me close to him. "Beautiful," He finished. I_ began tear up when he said that._ "Hey," He said. "Why are you crying?" "I'm crying because of you," I said. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" "No," I said while chuckling. "Then what?" "I'm crying because you made me happy, believed me, never left me when you found out my secret made me feel special, and you made feel beautiful." "Well you deserved all of those things," James said. _Then he pulled me in for a hug. _"I love you," He mumbled in my ear. "What?" I asked shockingly. "I love you," He repeated. "I love you too," I said._ James smiled and pulled me in for the best kiss of my life and to make it cheesier it started to rain_. "Well that was... "Hot," Peyton finished for James. _Riley smacked in the shoulder._ "What it was," Peyton said. _I let out a small laugh and rolled my eyes._ "Hey guys can we skip the open bash?" Lucy asked. "Why?" I asked. "My step-brother is back from France," Lucy said,"and I wanted him to come over so he could get to know you guys better." "I'm fine with missing open bash to meet your brother," Kendall said, "What about you guys?"_ We all nodded our head yes._ "All right," Lucy said, "I'm calling him now." While Lucy called her brother we just sat around talking about our families. "He's says he is on his way and can't wait to meet you guys," Lucy said. "Well we better hurry back to the house then," Alec said as he started running. _We all started to run after him._  
(At the house)  
"So Lucy," I said, "Why did your brother move to France?" "He said he wanted to explore different things and meet people." "Did he meet anyone new?" Kurt asked. "He made some new friends," Lucy said. "Have you meet them?" I asked. "Not in person, but I did meet them over the internet," Lucy said. "Are they coming?" Rachel asked. "Yeah, but they're coming later because they couldn't get earlier tickets," Lucy said. Then all of a sudden there was a knock on the door. "That's him," Lucy said, "Come on in." _When he came in I stood there with a terrified look on my face, because there stood Ryan._

Cliffhanger. What's going happen next? Send me your guesses and you get a sneak peek.


	7. Chapter 5- Troublemaker (Part 1)

A/N: I changed the actor for Ryan from Dean Geyer to Chris Wood because his acting as Kai in The Vampire Diaries made him seem like the perfect fit for Ryan. Anyways enjoy the story. Also have a box of tissues for this chapter and the next one because they are going to sad and dramatic.

* * *

_**Third Person**_

"Long time don't see beautiful," Ryan said as he grabbed Avril's hand. _Avril yanked it back_. "Feisty I like it," Ryan said, then he whispered in her ear, "just like the old times." _When he said that she slapped him hard across the face_. "Why'd did you that?" Lucy exclaimed. "Ask your brother," Avril remarked as I walked away. "Avril wait," James called out as he ran after her. What was she talking about ?" Lucy asked. "Nothing," Ryan said, "but if she's that angry I can't wait to get her in bed." _All of a sudden Kendall punched in the face_. "What is wrong with you guys today?" Lucy exclaimed. "Why don't you ask your brother what he did to my sister two years ago," Kendall snapped angrily as stomped away. "What just happened?" Finn asked. "I don't know," Katie said, "but I'm going to get to the bottom of it."

(A/N: Everyone that knew Ryan sexually assaulted Avril is outside with her)

_Avril_

"How did he get out of juvie Kendall?" I asked. "I don't know, but I do know that we need to tell Lucy the truth," Kendall said. "We can't," I said. "Why?" Kendall asked. "Because Lucy would never believe me and he said if I tell anyone else he'll do the same thing he did to me two years ago, but it would worse the second time around," I said. "What are we supposed to then," Kendall said. "Lie?!" _I was about to say something but that's when Lucy and James came out of the house._ "Hey what happened in there?" James asked. "Yeah, Why did you two punch my brother?" Lucy asked. "He looked like someone that hurt me in the past," I lied, "I'm sorry." "Well I guess I feel stupid I thought you guys were just being jerks," Lucy said. "No just confused," I lied again. "Well I go in with you and tell him that we apologize," Kendall said. _Then they both went inside_. "Are you sure you're okay?" James asked. "Yes," I said, "now go and met her brother I'll be right in I just have to talk them about something." "Promise you'll be right in," James said. "Promise," I answered back. _James kissed me on the cheek and went inside. As soon as he left I began to cry_. "I don't want him here," I sobbed, "he already hurt me once and I'm scared he's going to do it again." "Just explain to Lucy what happened," Rachel said. "Oh what like "Hey I punched your brother because he raped me two years ago and that's why I stopped talking ." "Avril you might want to turn around," Sabrina said. _When I turned around I faced a hurt James, a shocked Katie, Blaine, and Finn, a shocked, confused and hurt Lucy and Kendall just looked as he heard this news for the first time_. "Lucy I'm ... I was cut off by James. "Guys is this true?" James asked. _They all shook their heads yes._ "Why didn't you tell me about this Avril?" "I thought you guys would hate me," I said. "Why would we hate you?" Katie said. "Because he's Lucy's brother and I was stupid enough to trust him. _Then I began to cry hysterically. _"I'm so sorry Lucy," I said. "Look at me Avril, you have nothing to be sorry for," Lucy said. "Yeah but he's you... "No brother of mine would ever do this to someone I cared about," Lucy said as she pulled me in for a hug. "Have you gone to the cops about this?" Finn asked. "I tried but since I didn't have any evidence they couldn't arrest him, but they did charge him for domestic abuse," I said. "Wait he beat you," James angrily, "Now I'm going to murder him." "You can't," I said. " Why the hell not?" Finn asked. "He threatened to kill my mom and his dad is a cop so if we hurt him they'll drop the charges onto me," I said. "So there's nothing we can do," Blaine said. "Not unless we have an video or recording of him admitting him doing it," I said. " He's never going to admit it and we don't have a video so... "We're screwed," Jack finished for me. "So what can we do in the mean time?" Katie asked. "I don't know," I said. "Are you guys coming in?" Ryan asked. "I'm not anywhere with you," Lucy remarked. _Ryan reached out to touch Lucy's arm, but she punched in the face._ "What the hell is wrong with you?" Ryan asked. "You sexually assaulted and abused one of my friends," Lucy exclaimed. "You bitch," Ryan said as he lunged after me_. Before he could reach me James punched him in the stomach._ "If you ever touch her again I will hurt you," James said_. All of sudden Ryan pulled out a gun_. "Ryan you don't have to do this," Lucy exclaimed. "I warned you!" Ryan exclaimed. _And then... Bang_. "Avril," James exclaimed, "No." "I can see our stars," I said weakly. "Avril," James said hoarsely. "I love you," I said before I closed my eyes.

The End. (Insert hate/rant comments here.)  
The sequel is coming next week. Scroll down for more info.

* * *

Tricked you. ㈶0 anyways back to the story.

(4 Days Later )

_**Third Person**_

"Hey Avril it's me," Kendall said. "Hey," Avril said, "What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming until later." "I decided to come early," Kendall said, "And these are for you." "Thanks," Avril said as she grabbed the flowers. "There's a surprise for you waiting outside," Kendall said. A_vril started to ask what it was, but as soon she opened her mouth her parents came into the room_. "Avril are you okay?" Kay asked. "Where's is that jackass," Daniel said, "I want to give him a piece of my mind." _Avril tried to say something but my parents kept on bombing her with questions_."Excuse Miss Knight there's a boy named James who wants to see you," Nurse Lily said. "You can let him come in," Kendall said. Nurse Lily stepped back from the door and let James into the room. "Avril who's this?" Daniel asked. "I'm her boyfriend," James said. "We're you there when she got shot?" Daniel questioned. "Yes, I tried... "So you let my daughter get shot at," Daniel said angrily. "Sir I didn't... "Don't sir me!"Daniel exclaimed, "You are a worthless, piece of s... "Stop!" Ka_y and Daniel looked at her daughter in shock._ "It wasn't James' fault," Avril said, "Please don't blame him." "Sweetie your talking again," Kay said. "I know I'll explain everything later, but can I be alone with James?" _Kendall, Kay, and Daniel left the room._ "Your dad is right," James said, "You deserve someone better." "James it wasn't your fault," Avril said. "But I let you get shot," James said, "I was scared that you were gone." "Come here," Avril said._ James walked over and Avril pulled him for a hug._ "It wasn't your fault okay," Avril said, "I'm going to get out if here and we are going to have a proper date." J_ames gave me a smile and Avril pulled him for a kiss._ "You feel better now?" Avril asked. "Yeah," James said. "Good," Avril said. "Excuse Miss Knight you're able to leave the hospital now," Nurse Lily said. "Really?" Avril asked. "Yes, but I'll have to come over to make sure your stitches and wounds won't get affected." "Okay," Avril said as she tried to get out bed. "Avril you can't walk out there you'll loosen up your stitches," James said. "How am I going to leave then?" James got up from the chair and picked up. "I could've got a wheelchair James." "I know I just want to hold you." "I love you." "I love you too." _After they said their I Love You's James carried Avril out of the room. As soon as they came out Avril was bombed with questions_. "Guys I'm fine," Avril said, " Now can we get out of here." _They all yelled yes and ran to the car._ "We need new friends,"James and Avril said.

_~Time Skip~_

(Alec's summer house)

Riley

"I can't believe that we almost Avril," I said, "She's like a sister to me." "It's my fault," Peyton said. "No it's not," Sabrina said. "Yes it is," Peyton said, "If I hadn't made Avril come to that party she would've never met Ryan and she would've never gotten... Peyton didn't finish, he just started to tear up. "Hey look at me," I said, "It's not your fault, okay, besides you're her best friend and she loves you." "Thanks Riles," Peyton said, "I needed that." "Your welcome," I said. "Hey Riles." _I started to say something but Peyton cut me off with me a kiss_. "What was that for?" I asked. "To thank you," Peyton said, "And to also tell you that I like you." "Oh," I said,"Peyton." "Yeah?" "I like you too." Peyton smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. "You know were still here right?" Dustin said. S_abrina punched Dustin in the shoulder_. "What was that for?" Dustin asked. "Come on," Sabrina said as she pulled Dustin away from us. "So," I said. "So," Peyton said. "Does this mean that we are... you know?" I asked. "Do you want to be?" Peyton asked. "Yes," I said. "Then that's what we'll be," Peyton said as he grabbed my hand.

Finn

"Hey Rach do you think Avril's going to be okay?" I asked. "I think she's going to be shaken up for awhile, but with friends like you I'll think she will get through this," Rachel said, "I also think that you should relax." "I know I know, but I can't believe Ryan would do that to Avril," I said, "And now he's got me thinking about Katie and if she... I couldn't finish the sentence I just began to cry. "Hey everything's going to be okay," Rachel said. "How do you know?" I asked. "I just do," Rachel said.

Avril

_I was laying my head on James chest as we watched Despicable Me_. "James," I said. "Yeah?" He asked. "Why do you love me?" _James had somehow made it so he was on top of me and made it so our foreheads were touching_. "I love you because you're smart, funny, nerdy, kind, loyal, and beautiful." "What if I'm not any of those things?" I asked, "What if I'm a nothing." "I don't believe that," James said, "You are everything and so much more." "No one has everybody said that about me before," I said. "Well you deserve to hear it and I will tell you everyday," James said. _Then he kissed me_. "James I want to try something?" "What is it?" I pushed James into a sitting position and took off my shirt. "Are you sure about this?I shook my head yes. _James gently pushed me down on the bed again and kissed me._

_**Third Person**_  
_Ryan sat there in his bouncing a ball against the wall, plotting on how to make Avril his_. "That won't work," Ryan said, "Besides she never leave James." "I know how to break them up," A voice said. "Who are you?" Ryan asked. "Just call me Red Coat (1)." "Why are you here?" "Let's just say we both want something that is ours," The figure said. "And what is that?" "To break up Avril and James," The figure said, "So are you in?" "What's the plan partner?"

* * *

do you think Ryan and Redcoat plan is going to be?

(1) If you can guess what show that is from you will get a sneak peek of my Stitchers fan-fiction called I think I love you.


End file.
